they can't break what's inside
by FinitoTheEnd
Summary: not every battle can be won, but trying has never hurt anybody has it? alright, maybe. but what would I give to have him back? everything.
1. glimpse

this is a very short first chapter, I am not proud of it, but it will be better, I promise.

Leon:

The last time Leon saw her was six years ago, the very same day he gave up everything he had ever fought for, the same day all his dreams were shattered. He had spent six years looking for her, he had just disappeared into thin air ending up here, without anybody he knew or trusted, he had refused to see the truth into the eye, he _knew… _no_. _more like _hoped _hopelessly that she was out there looking for him. He wanted to see her face, kiss her lips, hug her into pieces, and spend his life's most passionate nights with her. And most of all, to tell her how much he actually loved her. He showed it to her far too seldom, but now it was all too late.

? :

_Not every battle can be won, but I don't plan on giving up without a fight, I have always been a fighter. For my family. For Squall and my little Raine. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. **

Leon put his hand behind his head and stared at the roof. He closed his eyes, only to see the face he had seen so many times before, she came back to haunt him, she never stopped.

It had been six years, six goddamn years. Six years since she smiled at him the last time, since they had kissed, laughed… he missed those times. He really did.

The last time Leon had seen his Rinoa had been an early morning, July 16th if he was not completely wrong. She had looked so blissful when she slept; he had not bothered waking her up, his own angel always looked stunning, but sleeping in that beautiful sunlight really made her look angelic, her long black hair over her pillow, her even breaths and that lovely smile in her heart shaped face, he felt tears in his eyes. Suddenly her eyes had opened and she had put on a very broad smile. Leon had smiled back at her; she had opened her mouth to say something. He replayed that whole morning.

_- Where are you going? She had asked, her voice nothing more than a whisper._

_- I'm sorry to wake you up. _

_- Nah, I was awake all along, are you going to the garden training again? _

_- I really don't know… maybe I'll just stay at home with you._

_- Oh honey, I would love to do that, but I have to run a few errands, it would be pretty boring for you to just sit around here alone wouldn't it._

_- You're right, if you want or need anything just give me a call, I always answer your calls. _

_- I know, but… just stay. A little while. _

_- Well, it's far too early to leave anyway. Squall checked the alarm clock, 4:43._

_- I knew there was a reason why I married you. _

_- Not because of my incredibly sexy body? Squall said and kissed her nose._

_- That was only a part of it._

_- Oh, what was the other part? _

_- Our damn good sex. She smirked. And this._

_She reached her hand down his trousers. This was bound to be good day. Squall leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Squall lay on top of her and pinned her hands to the bed. Rinoa giggled, Squall pulled her nightgown over her head and felt how Rinoas and his own breaths were coming more and more harsh. Rinoa gasped and arched her back when his fingers found her sensitive core. Oh yes, this was going to be a good day indeed. _

_After their little act they both fell back asleep. When Squall woke up he looked at the clock and lightly kissed Rinoas brow, she smiled up at him._

_- I have to go to the garden, I'll back around five._

_- take care honey. Rinoa sat up in bed when he entered the bathroom._

_- I will. He answered. _

_Rinoa smiled at him again and then fell back on the bed. She smiled sweetly when he left. It was the last time he saw her. _

Leon remembered what had happened afterwards, he had taken his car to the garden, entered his office and started going through his paperwork.

_- Commander Leonhart, report to the headmaster immediately. His secretary had said and Squall had left his office and went to see the headmaster._

_- Now what? Squall asked and crossed his arms across his chest. _

_Cid looked at him; it was obvious that the headmaster had been crying. _

_- Please tell me quick, I haven't got all day you know. _

_Cid wet his lips and looked at him. _

_- I need you out on an extremely dangerous mission, you leave at 5 pm. _

_- Why me?_

_- Because you are the only one…_

_- You can afford to lose._

_- NO! The only one who can succeed, I have spoken to Nida and some other SeeDs. _

_- You don't have too many hopes about this do you?_

_Cid closed his eyes. _

_- It's me, Nida and three cadets, right?_

_Cid nodded. _

_- And Almasy._

_- What? Squall grit his teeth and shook his head._

_- He will only accompany you as far as he is needed. _

_- We won't return, will we?_

_Tears begun to fall from the older man's eyes. For Squall, that was evidence enough. _

_- go home, see Rinoa, and tell her how much you love her, just… _

_Squall nodded went back to his office. He hid his hands in his face; this is not fucking true… _

Leon remembered how he had been on his way back home; he had entered the house, only to find it empty. He sat down on the couch and looked at their wedding picture. He had been 22, married since six months with the woman of his dreams, and he was not only her husband, but also her knight. He knew… when her knight died, the sorceress simply stopped living, becoming only a shadow of what she once was. Adel had been evidence for that and Ultimecia too. He could not accept that to happen to Rinoa, her worst fear was to become evil, and Leon had promised her to kill her if that ever happened. But if he died and Rinoa turned evil… he didn't dare thinking the thought to the end. He fell asleep on the couch, tears streaming down his face. When he woke Nida stood on the porch, Rinoa had not come back yet. He left her a note on the kitchen counter.

_I'm sorry darling; I love you more than anything. Cid sent me and some others on a mission, I don't know if I'll ever return. I wish I'll get home to see your face again, but I doubt I can, I tried calling you but you had your phone shut off, just remember Rin, I love you. Never forget that. _

With that he had left the house, not looking back once.

Rinoas POV:

When I got home I had some amazing news to tell him, I have now understood that I did not come more than five minutes too late. I unlocked the front door and went inside, the clocked was just past five, his car was on the driveway but he was not in the house, I went looking and shouting for him, but he did not appear from anywhere. Of course I tried to call him but he did not answer. I went into the kitchen and saw a bouquet of blood red roses lying on the kitchen counter. A small note was put beside the flowers. I read it and then fell everything I had in my hands to the floor. I held one hand on the kitchen counter and the other over my mouth. Tears fell from my eyes, I was only 21, and neither of us deserved this. I cried, as I had never cried before, then I fell down and sat against the kitchen counter for a long time. Then someone opened the door.

- Rin? A worried light voice said.

- Yes.

- It's me, Selphie…

- Oh.

- I heard about Squall.

I started crying again, Selphie hugged me, tight.

- You know what the worst part is? I asked and looked at Selphie through my tear stained eyes.

Selphie didn't answer. I couldn't say anything; I just put her hand to my stomach.

- You're having a baby? Selphie nearly shrieked and hugged me again.

I nodded.

- It will never know its father… I said through my tears.

- Calm down, he might still return, he is not dead yet.

- You're right. I said and stood up from the floor.

- I brought you some food. Selphie gave me a small smile.

I smiled back at her and then I put the roses in a vase.

Hope is the last thing that deserts you. That's what they say at least. They also say that time heal everything. It's true and false. When hope is gone there is nothing more to fight for. Pain only gets worse with time. I would know, for six years I have been fighting that ache in my heart. I still love him. I always have and I always will. My hope is that one day, Raine will meet her father, the man she reminds me of every single day. Every day she asks me about him, I want her to ask him herself. One day I heard people talking and saying crap about her on the playground, just because Squall was missing. That's when I decided, I was going to find him. No matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora stared at the sight before him, the view was stunning.

- We have to go. Donald said and turned around.

- Yeah.

As Sora turned and was on his way out something flew by his ear. He dodged.

- What the…

The thing came back thru the air, when Sora turned again he saw a Nobody fall, and then he looked in front of him. There was a girl standing, on her arm she had something that looked like a boomerang, but instead of being the normal crescent form, it was in shape of a star. She nodded softly; she had knee high black boots, a black dress and a light blue ankle long duster. Sora saw that she had a tattoo on her right arm. _Where have I seen that lion before? _The girl turned around and started walking down the street; Sora saw a pair of white angel wings on the back of her duster.

- Hey, wait! He screamed and started running after her, but it was too late, she was the faster one, Sora lost her. _I have seen those wings somewhere! _

Sora opened the door to Merlins house, Cid sat there, as well as Aerith, Leon and Yuffie.

- Well, Hi. Yuffie said and laughed. Had a nice walk?

- Yeah, now I want some sleep, and tomorrow we continue. Sora said, and then he caught a slight glimpse of Leons jacket.

The Lion was the same one as that girl had tattooed on her arm. Could it be as easy as a coincidence? Then Leon turned around. No, it was not a coincidence; even he wore

the wings on the back of his jacket. As far as Sora was concerned, this was far from over.

* * *

_I had to find him, so guess what I did? The same thing as I did when I found him trapped in the time compression. But this time it did not lead me all the way, just close enough so I could feel his heart when he was near. He was my knight, my husband and my best friend. And I feel in my heart if he is alive. And he is. _

_The ones that went missing during the operation was Squall and the three cadets, along with Seifer and co, Nida survived the incident, but he had no memory of what had happened. Cid and Xu sent out a new group that would search for their bodies, none of those returned, my other best friend included, Selphie. Irvine was of course out of his mind, I don't blame him though, I had a breakdown when Squall disappeared. When Selphie disappeared I was eight months along, I knew I carried a baby girl, I had decided to name her after her grandmother, Raine. She is currently staying with aunty Shizuka and Uncle Zell._

* * *

Leon sighed again and went outside, he tried to stop smoking, but he had not succeeded. He had been damn proud when Rinoa had quit, and she had made him promise to quit before Christmas. That was six years ago. Still, here he sat, outside the hotel with a cigarette between his fingers. Aerith came out soon afterwards, Leon took another drag of his cigarette and then he saw something. A shooting star. _I can't dance…_ he remembered how Rinoa had forced him into that god awful dance at his graduation ball; it had been almost 11 years. He smiled softly and then laughed.

- What? Aerith asked and smiled up at him.

- Nothing.

- Well, what is the big Leon hiding, looking at a shooting star?

_Shooting… STAR?! _Wait a minute. Sora heard Leon and the girls voices, that girl had carried a star… what kind of sick connections was his brain making?

- No really, I just remembered something. He said and disposed his cigarette.

- Something? Or someone? Yuffie asked and smirked.

- Your point?

- You had this longing in your eyes when you saw that shooting star, who is she? Yuffie smiled bright.

- Not of your business. He answered and looked back up.

- So there IS someone. Aerith said and clapped her hands.

- What, did you think I was a virgin?

- I had hoped not.

- So, who was she? Yuffie then asked.

- I have not seen her for six years; I guess she married someone else, got tired of waiting for me.

- If she really loved you, she'd wait for you, no matter what, what was her name?

- And if you cared the least about my feelings you would shut up. Leon went into his room and threw himself down on the bed.

He sighed and closed his eyes, downstairs Aerith and Yuffie kept talking. They laughed until they saw a woman around Leons age get closer to them; she had black hair with three caramel colored highlights on each side of her palm. Yuffie noticed that she had two rings on her left ring finger, she had tattoo on her right arm and that lion was so… _HANG ON HERE_.

- do I know you? Yuffie asked and tilted her head.

The woman shook bit her lip and shook her head.

- give this to the man that was here with you earlier. She said and began to turn around.

- Wait, you know Leon? Aerith took the letter and frowned.

The woman didn't answer, but another black haired woman waited for her on the other side of the street, that was when Aerith noticed the katana swinging from the woman's hip.

Yuffie and Aerith looked after them when they crossed the street and into the darkness. Aerith stared at the piece of paper in her hands and then sighed.

- Well, time to go to bed anyway. Aerith said and yawned.

- give that to Leon first, and then go to bed.

Aerith giggled and then went inside the hotel. Leon was asleep, but Aerith woke him up, handling him the letter.

_So near, yet so far; so close, yet so unreachable; so real, yet so impossible; so right, yet so confusing!_

Leon frowned.

- What the hells that supposed to mean? He asked and stared at her.

- Way to ask me? I was told to give it to you.

- By who?

- Someone with black hair, a tattoo and a katana.

Leons eyes grew big. Aerith had to get out of the room fast, then she heard a loud bang. When she opened the door to his room she found the window broken, and his gunblade gone. An opened cigarette box and a lighter lay on the nightstand. This was going to be one pissed off Leon returning later.

- The fuck is happening here? Someone said behind her.

- Cid, nothing, really, Leon just lost his mind, as usual.

* * *

Leon grit his teeth, he gripped his gun blade tighter as he walked thru the town, where he was going he had no idea. He noticed someone before him, she was dressed in black, his eyes shot open and his chin fell.

- Long time no see. She said and smiled sweetly.

* * *

**A/N: back from the dead, well at least my computer is. so, here's the promised update, enjoy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Leon stared at Tifa, she smiled again.

"You haven't happened to see Cloud have you?" she asked.

"No, and what the hell are you doing here?" Tifa shrugged and took a deep breath.

"A friend of mine is in some deep trouble, I decided to help, if you see Cloud you should tell him to come to me, we have a thing or two to clear up."

Leon put his gun blade back and sighed.

"Were you the one who gave me the note?"

Leon noticed that Tifa DID have a tattoo on her right arm, but it was not a lion, it was a wolf, she didn't carry a katana either. She didn't say anything.

"You should keep an eye on your surroundings; nothing is ever as it seems. goodnight. Oh and take one, you forgot yours in your room." Tifa threw a pack of cigarettes through the air and turned around.

"Who's your friend?" he screamed after her. She just walked away. Leon sighed again, he started walking.

He had first met Tifa long ago, Cloud had introduced her not long after they got here, but they had been gone and come back like the season flu, not that he cared, they could live their own lives, they had kids at home, at least Tifa once mentioned a Marlene and a Denzel, even someone named Zack… a baby boy, that was right, Cloud and Tifa had a baby boy named Zack. He was disturbed in his thoughts by a highly unwelcome voice, a voice he wished he never had to hear again.

"Commander Puberty out walking?" Leon turned around and grit his teeth.

"Seifer."

"Yup, you remember my friends?"

"Like I could ever forget? What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same question, where's Rinoa?"

"…"

"I am in traverse only a short time, where can I find Vivi?"

"Who the hell is Vivi?" Leon was confused, more than ever before.

"He's our friend, ya know!"

Leon rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Look, I don't want anything else than to know where the heck Vivi is, then we'll leave you to whatever you're about to do."

Leon sighed again.

"Squall?"

Leon snorted and turned around.

"Ever heard of Maleficent?" Seifer asked and leaned against a pillar.

"what about her?"

"Well, you should tell your key bearer to keep away from her, meeting her is a suicide."

"How do you know that?"

"I've got my ways."

"How did Quistis ever put up with you?"

"I asked myself why Rinoa ever put up with you, Alright; I'll find Vivi and the hell outta town."

Leon nodded and walked past him, he went toward the ruins of Radiant Gardens, not that he wanted to, but MAYBE there he could have some peace and quiet.

* * *

_Squall stood on one knee, examining the traces of what seemed like monsters, small ones, but nevertheless. Behind stood the cadets and Nida, and somewhere nearby Seifer and his chickens resided, this always happened, as soon as they were sent out on a mission, they didn't do a thing. _

"_Alright, Drember and Raijin are going that way, Seifer and Stan that way. Fujin, you go with Gina over there, Nida, you wait here, and I'll go to the shore. Don't lose your guard." _

"_Yes Sir!" _

_Nida turned around and looked at the cleaning in the forest. The orders had been simple, but they all knew they weren't likely to return home. _

_**Find the monsters, destroy the source and find out any attributes. But take note, these monsters are known for leaving none alive. May the blessing of the gods be with you. C Kramer.**_

_Nida saw something in the corner of his eye and turned; he took forth his gun and aimed, but what he saw was not what he expected, he saw the thing get closer, then he fired. His breathing came in sharp rasps, he was never afraid, but you know you are in some deep shit when you shoot someone straight through the head and they don't die._

_Squall heard the fire from Nidas gun and started running towards the camp, what he saw made his eyes pop and himself shake with fear, or was it anger? He remembered looking at one of the things in the eye, then. Darkness._

* * *

I saw him standing outside, smoking. A smirk came to my lips, he still didn't quit that. I got forward, gave the note to the calmer brunette and then left, Tifa had been waiting for me on the other side of the street, when I saw him break the window and jump out I understood, he had not changed one bit.

I wish that I could tell him, but things are different, I might risk his life if I get too close, therefore, go closer bit by bit. I had something after me more powerful than some heartless or nobodies. If I show my powers far too much, they will take me, and they will turn me around, against everyone I ever loved and cared about. I don't want to become Ultimecia or Adel, Hell I don't even want to be a sorceress, but what choice did I have?

I have Tifa with me, maybe she will be able to protect me at least from some kind of danger, it's not a knight or even a decent protector, but she fights better than most people I know, and she does not leave her friends in danger, I trust her. I trust she won't let _Her_ get to me.

* * *

Leon took a deep breath and took forth the cigarettes that Tifa had thrown to him, he lit one and exhaled the smoke, he saw the sun soon start to rise, impossible to say what time it was, the sun never got any higher than this anyway. He sat down outside the gate and put one leg up on the railing.

What did Tifa mean with nothing is ever as it seems? He turned his head only to see a knife pass only inches from his eye, he threw the cigarette on the ground and stood up. Whatever it was that had attacked him was gone now, Leon looked around, and then he grasped his gunblade and started to walk back home. When he entered Merlins house he heard Yuffie and Cid talking, in high voices. Something was wrong.

"What's up, tell me now and I'm off to bed." Leon said and yawned.

"the numbers of Heartless has been doubled the last few days, but they do not seem to search for people, only someone special, Merlin found out earlier that there is someone here who's a sorcerer or witch, and that he or she carry powers that can destroy Maleficent herself, you should be careful, we don't know if this person is good or not. Do you know if there's anybody new in town?"

Leon shook his head. And then he looked at Cid.

"Tifa and her friend, I don't know about anybody else."

"Have you met her friend?"

"No, I am off to bed; wake me up if something happens."

"You won't go out for a smoke?"

"No." Leon said and disappeared into his room.

"We need to get him laid." Yuffie sighed.

"Won't have to wait that long." Cid said and Yuffie tilted her head in a confused look.

Leon opened the door and put his gun blade against the wall, he sighed and closed his eyes. He had to do something about that window he suddenly realized when he felt the chill air. He put a blanket over it; he would have to fix it the following day. _Meeting her is suicide… _what goddamn planet did Seifer come from? Of course it was suicide. Leon lay down on the bed, hands behind his neck. His thoughts whirled around in his head, trying to form some pattern.

_They are looking for some sorcerer or witch. _

_Anybody new in town…_

_Tifa and her friend._

_A tattoo of a lion, black hair and a katana…_

_The letter._

_Black hair…_

_Witch. _

Leon sat straight up.

**A/N; yes, I know that it didn't say anywhere that Aerith actually told Leon that the tattoo was a lion. But I was too damn lazy to fix it. Also, I hope you're willing to overlook my spelling mistakes. This story is kind of saucy for the moment but it is nowhere near the end so please have patience, everything will get better. **


	5. Chapter 5

"But you have tell him that you're here, sooner or later he'll find you, and it's a miracle he didn't understand that you're with me." Tifa had her hands on her hips as I hid my face in my hands. "It's not gonna get any easier you know"

"I know."

"Then why don't you? I mean, you love him, he's here, you're here, you miss him, that's obvious but…" I cut her off midsentence.

"If it was about you and Cloud, if you had a secret that may mean the death of him, would you tell him?"

Tifa swallowed and the lowered her head. She sighed and then shook her head.

"then you know how I feel, you know what you are doing, and I miss him so much, I want to tell him about Raine, but I can't, if I find him, they will find him, and then they'll kill him, since he's my knight, and if he dies…"

"So do you."

"Part of me, yes, if he dies, I would lose my mind and turn my back to everything and everyone I love, I would be a monster."

"Rinoa…"

Tifa hugged me and I felt my tears run down my cheeks.

* * *

_I closed my eyes, felt his heartbeat and smiled, he's close, not very close, but close enough. I would find him. I felt something staring at me and my eyes snapped open, I turned around, then turned my head slightly and saw them, in a big circle they were surrounding me, on every side. What are these things? I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and then looked up. I fired my shooting star and then took the katana from its sheath. I figured that maybe if I took out some of them I'd be able to take the rest. I was wrong, they didn't fall. I took a shaky breath. These must have been the ones Nida were talking about, the ones that didn't die when shot straight thru the head. I saw one of the things jump onto me, I saw my little Raine, Squall and my mother. _

"_Watch out!" I heard someone scream and then one of the things fell down and disappeared. The girl had kicked one of the things and I fired my shooting star again, this time they fell. _

"_Come on!" she screamed and I followed her when she ran away. _

_We ran, and as we stopped she tried to steady her breathing._

"_New here?"_

_I nodded, unable to speak. And then she smiled._

"_I'm Tifa, Tifa Strife, and you are?"_

"_Rinoa, Rinoa Leonhart."_

"_Why are you here?" _

"_Looking for my husband."_

"_How do you know he's here?" _

"_Long story, but I can feel his presence, he is nearby."_

"_What's his name?" Tifa cocked her head._

"_Squall Leonhart." _

_Tifas brow furrowed and she bit her bottom lip. _

"_Just so you know, he goes under a different name here, doesn't really like Squall."_

"_Then what?" _

"_Leon, just Leon, Yuffie uses his other name far too often, and it annoy him to no boundaries" knowing Squall, I'd say that was an understatement. I smiled and then Tifa started walking. _

"_I will find you." I turned around to see where the icy voice came from, but I couldn't. Tifa looked at me, puzzled. _

"_Didn't you hear that?" I asked and she shook her head. _

"_Don't try to run. Sorceress, I'll find you, and I'll find your precious knight. And when I do…" she didn't say anything more, she just laughed, and it was not a cheerful laugh, it made my blood freeze. Tifa heard it too; her eyes went wide in horror. _

"_What are you?" she asked and shook her head. _

"_Please, take me somewhere they won't find me, I'll tell you everything later."_

_Tifa nodded slowly and then shook her head. _

"_I don't know what I am doing but I have to trust you, that was a fair warning."_

* * *

I took a deep breath and opened my window, I sat down on the windowsill and closed my eyes, I thought about Raine. That day on the playground when the two other mothers were talking came back to my mind, I tried not to replay it. To no use.

* * *

"_Is that Leonharts girl?"_

"_Yeah, supposedly."_

"_Huh?"_

"_He disappeared, along with some cadets from the Garden and Almasy."_

"_And..."_

"_Well, they say that the girl is Almasys, and as he realized that they went to settle things once and for all, poor girl, she'll never know who her father is, I guess that the mother barely knows."_

_I took a deep breath, my eyes shot open and my chin fell. _

"_I feel so sad for her, I mean, she'll be a fatty if she continues to look like that, the girl is five and still chubby as a newborn."_

"_Yeah, and spoiled too."_

* * *

For a mother every nightmare involves their kids and situation like these, I felt like my heart would burst into a thousand pieces, how dare people talk like that? My fling with Seifer had been just that, a fling, and it was not even serious, nothing happened beyond a few innocent kisses, and after that summer, I felt as much for him as he felt for me, nothing. When I met Squall my life was complete, I love him, and he's the only one I've been with, yes that way. Raine is his girl, why on earth would I name her after Squalls late mother if she was not his girl? Seifer was supposed to get married to Quistis the month after he disappeared. Quistis still cries, I don't blame her, I never will. I know how much it hurts. But what made me really want to kill these bitches was that they talked like that about Raine, an innocent five year old girl!

When I looked down on the street I saw him, he stood there and looked up at my window, I quickly hid and then I closed my eyes, Tifa was out, I don't know where. Then I gathered strength and pulled my hood over my hair, I went out the door and followed him silently.

* * *

Leon strolled down the plaza and over into an alley, he felt that someone had followed him. He didn't care; as long it did not attack he was fine with it. He frowned and then shook his head. She can't be here, she mustn't. It was not safe for her to be here, she could get hurt… or worse. He took a deep breath and his thumb went to his ring finger, the first time for a long time he actually wore his wedding ring. He sighed, he wanted to meet her, and then he didn't. it had been such a long time, he was not sure how she would react, but if she was here then… she must have looked for him. It warmed his heart, but if Maleficent and her little helpers were looking for her, it was not a good sign. He was going to find her and he was going to protect her, and if necessary kill her. But only as a last way out. She would not want to live with being evil. And if she died, so would he.

"It's been a long time." A sweet female voice behind him said.

Leon turned around, he saw the woman, and he took a deep breath. Then he smiled a wicked smile.

"So you came."

"'til death do us part, remember?" she pulled her hood down and smiled sweetly at him. "I shouldn't be here."

"But you are." He said and took a step toward her. Leon smiled and put his index finger under her chin. A glistening tear fell down her cheek as he leaned in and kissed her lips, softly. After a few moments her eyes fluttered open.

"I…I have to go." She whispered.

"No, don't!"

"I have to."

"No, please, I've waited six years to see you; you find me and now you tell me that you have to leave, tell me the reason!" Leon crossed his arms and shook his head.

"If they find me, they'll find and kill you, and if they do, they have me right where they want. And if they have my powers…"

"If they have your powers? You have the powers of not one but three or four sorceresses."

"And if they have them… they control more than just the heartless."

Leon shook his head. He saw Rinoa turn around and start to leave. He took her hand and pulled her against him, she looked at him with startled eyes and then he lunged at her and kissed her. Hard. She moaned and opened her mouth, before she knew it she was pressed up against a wall. She held one hand at Leons neck and the other at his chest. A few moments later he let her go and put his forehead against hers.

"Where do you live?" he asked and she grabbed his hand, and started walking down the street. They never saw the small creatures following them.

* * *

**A/N; okay, maybe this starts making sense now... or not. anyway, don't fire me just yet. I'm only a rookie, and this is not the best I can do ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry. This has been rewritten time and time again. I've just not been satisfied with it. This chapter also contains some adult situations. Also Rinoas point of view will stop from here on, just so you know. Also, if anyone thought that Leon was going to protect Maleficent, of course is it Rinoa I meant. Happy reading. Oh and happy New Year!**

Sora was bored. No WAY beyond bored, he was bored to death. He wandered aimlessly along the streets of the town. Aerith was busy baking, Cid barked and swore if Sora came anywhere close, Donald and Goofy were asleep; Yuffie left a few hours ago and was probably up to no good. And Leon… well Leon had acted strangely these past few days. Ever since that girl in blue showed up, or girl? She was grown up more likely. But those wings and that tattoo… and the fact that she must somehow have something to do with him… he had said something about some Ellone, sister maybe? He sighed, and then he saw something in an alley, were they kissing? But that's… LEON?! And that girl. Then they left, they must never have seen him standing there. But then Sora saw something sneaking after them.

"Oh no you don't." he whispered and blocked its way.

When the heartless disappeared Sora followed Leon and the girl, he knew that he did wrong by spying on his friend, he didn't know why he did it, but when he looked through the window to the apartment he wished he hadn't.

* * *

as soon as they entered the apartment Rinoa threw her duster down on the floor, followed by Leons jacket. He pressed her up against the wall and she answered by hooking her right leg around his waist. Her hands went under his shirt and around to his back. He pulled the thin strap of her dress down and freed her breasts, then he lowered his mouth and gently nipped at one of her nipples, then the other.

"Squall…"she moaned and buried her hands in his hair. Then he returned to her neck and bit gently down her skin. She nearly screamed, with shaking hands she reached down his stomach again and to his belts. His breath hitched and he nearly choked when she opened the button to his pants and slipped her hand inside, freeing him.

"Gods." He panted.

"What?"

"Been a long time, I…I'm not sure how long I'll last."

"You'll be fine."

Then without a warning he took her thighs and had her wrap them around his waist. Then he moved her panties aside and entered her, hard and fast. Rinoa nearly screamed.

"It's been far too long." She whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just let me get used to this, for a moment." They stood there for some time, only felt. It was almost enough to push her over the edge, almost. He had one hand on her breast and the other at the wall. He held her tightly up against the wall with his body.

Then he started to move and she gasped, this was heaven. No, this was more. It was home. And then her eyes flew open, she arched her back and screamed out his name. He followed her, pressed her up against the wall harder as his breaths came in short gasps and he stilled.

"I love…" he started.

"Squall!" she then screamed and her eyes widened in horror.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, his voice now recovered.

"There's a boy outside the window."

"What?"

Leon turned around and at the same time withdrawing from her. He grit his teeth, and pulled the curtains close. Damn.

"He saw us."

"I'll deal with him later, I'm sorry."

Rinoa smiled and leaned into his hug. Tears slipped away from her closed eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

Sora was still petrified by what he had seen, they were definitely not siblings. And how the hell was he going to get that image from his eyes?

"Sora?"

"Yuffie!"

"No, the tooth fairy. Of course it's Yuffie. What are you doing here?" the hyperactive ninja sat down on the roof and reached out her hand to him, Sora took it and sat down beside her.

"I… uh. Umm."

"You're standing on a roof looking into an apartment; do you know how long I was standing there screaming your name? Did you see something interest…"

"No." he said quickly.

"You lie as bad as you dress, what did you see?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Sora…"

"Okay. So I saw something that makes me want to throw up every time I see Leon."

"Leon, is he here?" Yuffie leaned her head down from the other side of the roof and looked in.

"But that's her."

"You _know_ her?"

"Nope, but I met her once."

"Sora, Yuffie this is not funny." A deep voice from the window made Yuffie jump back onto the roof.

"Sorry Leon, we'll leave." Yuffie stood up.

"No, Sora get back here." _Crap, he's mad. Not like little mad, like holy shit mad._

"Are you dressed?

"Yes."

"I'm coming too." Yuffie said and jumped through the window, Soras heart pounded and he was afraid as he followed.

"Sora. Why?" Leon had his arms crossed over his chest and the girl sat on a desk beside him, she still had a slight rosy glow, no question about what they had done only a few minutes earlier.

"I was curious where you guys went; I swear I didn't do it on purpose!"

"You don't look into other peoples windows, it's very rude, but I think you learned that from now."

"Well I can barely look at you!"

"You put that on yourself, tell Rinoa that you're sorry, and mean it."

"Wait, you saw them…oh my god, I'm so telling Aerith about this."

"Yuffie, you do that and I'll sew your lips permanently together."

"Well, we have been trying to get you laid for years. And then she shows up… and you're like all over the place."

"Watch your mouth Yuffie, she's my wife."

Soras chin fell and Yuffie stared at the woman who smiled softly at these words.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were married?" Yuffie then stammered.  
"I did. To Cid, I take it he didn't tell you."

"Duh, no."

"Well, now you know."

"We'll leave." Yuffie said rather awkwardly and headed for the door. She opened it and then got ashamed of herself. She had walked into the bathroom. She looked at Leon and Rinoa, his face unreadable; she frowned and bit her lip. She was about to laugh at her. Yuffie unlocked the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"I'm sorry Rinoa about what I did, I really am, I know I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't stop myself."

"You're forgiven." Rinoa said and smiled again.

Sora opened the door and walked outside, where he joined with Yuffie and laughed at what she did.

"Now what?" Rinoa asked and smiled at him.

"You know, I was going to ask you were the bathroom is, but Yuffie kinda answered that already."

"One more thing."  
"What?"

"It's better if you sleep at your place tonight."

"Why?"

"Didn't I tell you already?"

"You might have mentioned it, but if that's what you want, I'll leave. You know where I live right now."

"Yes."

When he came back from the bathroom Rinoa cocked her head and looked at him.

"What?"

"Come here."

"I thought you wanted me to leave."

"Not yet."

Rinoa pulled him closer to her and kissed him again.

"What do you want?" he asked her and smiled wickedly.

"you." She then said and they both fell backwards onto the mattress.

She giggled as her dress was shed, and then very slowly and tenderly he made love to her again.

"See you soon?" he asked when he was fully dressed and about to leave.

"Not for a while, I don't want them to get on your track."

"I can't stay away very long."

"Three days?" she sighed and tried to smile.

"I'll try."

He kissed her again and stood up.

"I am just so glad to finally see you."

"I love you." She said and pulled her bed linen around her body.

"Love you too honey." He smiled as he left the building, lit a cigarette and started walking towards the hotel.

* * *

"And when did you come back last night?" Yuffie asked and smirked as they met for breakfast.

"Not of your business."

"Late, I was up after 3 and you hadn't showed up by then."

"You must have left just before I came."

"Where were ya last night kid?" Cids booming voice was heard over the dining room.

"Out."

"Where?"

"Not of your business either, Aerith."

"This kid got some last night!" Yuffie was drinking an unnecessary coffee; the entire girl was a caffeine machine.

"Yuffie." The ice in Leons voice made her freeze.

"What, it's true."

Leon groaned and stood up. He walked out with a cup of coffee in his hand and a cigarette and lighter in his other.

"I thought you were married. Gimme a smoke will ya." The voice belonged to Cid, who had joined him for a smoke outside.

"I am." He said and handed Cid a cigarette.

"Then where were you last night?"

"My wife is in town."

"She is?"  
"Yeah."

"Why don't you take her here?"

"It's complicated."

"Oh?"

"I can't explain it."

"Well then, what happened last night?"

"We went to her place and Sora looked thru the window."

"And Yuffie found out how?"

"Sora told her."

"You'll never get Yuffie off your back."

"If I want to be with my wife then who are they to say anything about that? Its normal isn't it, I have not seen her for six years, and how would you feel if Shera showed up out of the blue right now?"

"I'd take her up to my room and…" Cid fell silent. "I wouldn't want two kids looking thru the window at least. And wouldn't want to hear about it all the time afterwards either."

Leon nodded and stomped on the cigarette butt.

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Rinoa asked as Tifa opened the door to the apartment.

"Out looking for Cloud, as usual, he has not been here or back at home for so long, and Zack has started to walk." Tifa smiled as Rinoa laughed.

"How old is he now?"

"One year in two weeks."

"Oh, they are so sweet when they are that age."

"How old is Raine?"

"Five and you know what?"

"What?"  
"If I did not have _them_ after me I'd consider another child."

"I see what happened here last night." Tifa pointed to Rinoas bed, the messy cloth gave everything away. Rinoa blushed.

"Hey, no worries, how was it?"

"We have not been together for six years, what do you think?"

"Pretty rough I suppose."

"The wall got a pretty hard slamming at first."

"The wall?!"

"Yup. Never tried it?"

"No."

"You guys should."  
"If I ever find him." Tifa said sadly

"Hey, don't be like that. You'll find him, I found Squall didn't I?"

Tifa bit her lip and then took a deep breath.

"I think he's back with Aerith."  
"Who?"

"Someone he fell in love with years ago."

"But you guys are married, you have a son, do you think he'd cheat?"

"I don't know what to believe."

"Tifa, are you pregnant?"

Tifa gasped and looked at Rinoa in horror.  
"Sorry."  
"No, don't be, I've never even thought about that."

"Well?"

Then her eyes widened. Rinoa hugged her friend and smiled.

* * *

Two days had passed; he had heard nothing from Rinoa, nothing at all. Heartless still multiplied by tens daily. Sora had supposedly killed Maleficent long ago, but the bitch seemed impossible to kill. One day left and he could see Rinoa. One day too much, he was desperate to feel her skin against his, the touch of her hands against his hard muscled body, her soft lips against his. Hear her screaming his name under him. He groaned and turned to his side, the way his thoughts had taken had left him painfully aroused and he could not get any release before sometime tomorrow, if it even got that far.

When he had relaxed he decided to go for a walk. In the town square he saw someone he had not expected to see, not in this part of the world anyway.

The man sat down on a bench with his brow in his hands, beside him he had tossed a gun. He wore a cowboy hat and a long trench coat.

"Irvine?" he said and stopped right in front of him.

Irvine nearly fell off the bench when he saw who had spoken to him.

"You… you're… alive!"

"Apparently, why are you here?"

"Don't you know?"

"Irvine, I've been away for nearly six years, know what?"

"Balamb Garden is under attack. I was dragged into some portal, and here I am."

Squalls breath hitched and he stared at Irvine.

"Zell?"

"Doing his best to stand up toward those animals… humans…"

"Nobody or heartless, what about Quistis?"

"Fell in the early stages along with Nida."

"Nida survived one attack and fell in the following."

"You didn't ask about Rinoa."

"I've met her. I know she's safe."

"Raine?"

"My mother? She died when I was a baby, I thought you knew."

"No, not that Raine, your daughter."

Squalls mouth fell open.

"I don't have a daughter."

"I am surprised Rinoa didn't tell you, she was pregnant when you disappeared, and had a daughter whom she named after your mother."

"I don't believe this." He whispered.

"Squall, it's true." Someone behind him said.

"Rinoa… why?"

"I thought that if I didn't tell you about her maybe it could make you stay away from me a little longer."

"Rin…"

"I'll go back and get her." Rinoa sat a put her hand up in front of her.

"She is my daughter isn't she? I'll be coming with you."  
Rinoa nodded.

"Irvine, walk down that street until you reach the traverse hotel, in room number 14, tell them I sent you to rest." Leon pointed toward the street he had come from.

Irvine nodded and then shyly said;

"Selphie isn't here, is she?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"I just thought... since you were alive... maybe. Well, you'd better get going."

Irvine started walking and Rinoa took Leons hand as they walked thru the portal. When he found himself back at the garden he was alone.

**update when I find enough time ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N; this is just a filler chapter, straightening things out, we find out what happened to Rinoa and she gets a surprise of her own. Nothing much else happens, oh yeah, Squall/Leon finds his… nahah, READ!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own final fantasy/Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. **

**And if I've made a huge mistake it may be because of two things. **

**1; I have not played the game in forever**

**2; I already said I don't own FF or KH, the plotline is mine. Done deal. **

It was dark; it was wet and so dark. Rinoa tried to steady her gaze; she felt a burning sensation in her arms, and she fell to ground again.

"Stupid witch, stupid, stupid witch. Mistress will be glad."

The disembodied voice cut through her foggy mind.

"You thought we wanted your knight, stupid. We did not want your knight."

Rinoa frowned and heard movement behind her.

"Silence Ice!" the ice-cold voice was right behind her.

"Sorry mistress Maleficent."

"so, sorceress Rinoa, you are so naïve, so cute and young, I thought you knew better, but you played right into our hands, like we'd have any use for your beloved knight."

Rinoa turned around.

"But…"

"No, we don't have any use for him, now, let's make this quick."

Pain shot through her chest and then she felt the ground disappear under her. Then she felt it, a power coming from inside of her. She opened her eyes, and saw Maleficent hold her staff up, her eyes widened. Rinoa felt her wings come out the back of her shoulders, she gave up a scream and then her powers shot out through her fingers like lightning. Maleficent made a noise as Rinoa fell back onto the ground.

"That was not supposed to happen." Maleficent mumbled and pointed her staff towards Rinoa.

"Hmm, it seems there is more than meets the eye, we have to do something about that."

Rinoa panted and held her arms protectively around her stomach and chest. And pain. So much pain. Then Maleficent screamed and her staff fell to the ground with a shattering noise.

"He did it, we were too late, we should have moved before they found each other."

"Mistress? Why did your staff break?" Ice was close now.

"It seems, he has made her with child."

Rinoa gasped.

"Then kill it, mistress."

"I tried, it cannot be done. We have to wait."

Rinoa pulled her arms tighter around her stomach, no, not my child.

"That means we cannot kill her either."

"We'll just have to wait, wait until it's born."

With that they left, Rinoa opened her eyes and sat up against a wall.

"How did this happen? Oh little one, thank you so much." Salty tears fell down her cheeks as she held her hands around her stomach.

* * *

Squall walked through the hallway to the cafeteria. He held his gunblade with one hand. One student came running towards him with panic in her eyes.

"Don't go that way."

"Why not?"

"They are coming from there, I am on my way down to the armory, I lost my weapon, and I have to go that way."

"Come with me, I have to get up to the dorms."

The girl swallowed and followed him. The attackers were heartless, and nobodies. Bodies lay scattered all over the floor. Squall saw a white sheet; he lifted it and saw Quistis beautiful blue eyes staring right back at him. He laid the sheet back.

"We had to cover her, we should have given her a proper funeral, but we are so few, and people have been disappearing…"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Three days, we are not many left."

"What has happened to the headmaster and Edea?"

"I don't know, we haven't seen them since the first attack."

"How many are left?"

"We are twenty, Dincht and his wife are trying their best, but we can't seem to kill these things."

"Aim for their throats, if one fall, so does the rest."

"How do you know?"

"I've fought them many times, but I never thought that they were going here."

"You…you are alive! You're Commander Squall Leonhart! Married to Rinoa, you disappeared six years ago."

"Yeah, I'm alive."

The girl stared at him.

"Irvine? Selphie? Rinoa?"

"Irvine and Rinoa are safe, I've met them. But I don't know about Selphie."

The girl nodded.

"Squall!"

Squall turned around to see Zell coming running their way.  
"I see Rinoa was right about you being alive."

"Where´s Raine?"

"You're taking her back where you came from?"

"Yes, please understand."

"Well this is no place for a child anyway."

* * *

Irvine found the hotel at last; he walked up to room 14, and knocked.

"Leon don't you have your own…" the bright green eyes almost knocked him down. For a moment his heart stopped, then he saw that it wasn't _her_, not even close. "Who are you?"

"Irvine, Squall sent me here."

"Squall? Oh, right, Leon. I am Aerith. Well then come in, I am leaving soon, are you hungry?"

The room was an apartment, how many people actually shared living quarters?

"No, thank you, I just want to sleep."

"Okay, there is some food there if you're hungry."

"Um, Aerith?"

"Yes."

"You don't happen to know a girl named Selphie?"

"No, I'm sorry. Well, I'm off now. Oh, take that bed." Aerith smiled and pointed to another room. With that she closed the door and left.

Irvine took his hat off and sighed, put the gun standing against the wall, then he changed his mind and put it closer to hand, pulled his coat off and lay down on the bed. "What kind of fucking place is this?" he whispered before sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

"Uncle Zell! Uncle Zell! Aunty Shi!" a tiny girls voice echoed through the empty hallway. She pouted and turned around. She was all alone. "AUNTY SHI!" she then screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Uncle ZELL!" no answer. She started running towards the apartment and locked the door behind her. "Mommy." She sniffed and hugged herself. She wanted to say the words, but they got stuck in her throat, "daddy".

* * *

Squall took a deep breath and followed Zell up toward the dorms.

"How many of you are left here?"

"It seems that the only place that's been under attack is this Garden, I think they look for Rinoa."

"She followed me here, but when I actually got here I was alone."

* * *

Raine put her arms around herself and then reached for her doll.

"Mommy please come back, I'm scared."

She lay down on her bed and then heard someone breaking the door in. she hugged Dollie harder and felt tears run down her cheeks.

"Raine? Sweetie."

"Uncle Zell?"

"Yes, it's me."

"I'm scared."

"I know, but there is someone here to take you somewhere you don't have to be scared, okay."

"I want mommy."

"Raine, please."

Raine saw the man standing behind Uncle Zell, he had cold blue eyes and brown hair, he scared her.  
"Raine, you have to come with me." He said.

"I don't wanna."

"Raine."

"NO, only mommy."

The heartless were coming.

"Shit, Raine please, go with him."

"NO!"

"Raine!"

* * *

Rinoa closed her eyes, she saw that Squall had found Raine, she smiled softly and then saw what was coming, she gave them a portal back to Traverse.

* * *

Squall turned and saw the portal behind him. The heartless were now inside the apartment.

"Raine, come, please, now."

"NO!"

"Fuck this! Zell, Hika, Shizuka, fight well, if we live we will meet again."

Squall took his daughter under her arms and jumped into the portal just as it closed.

"No, no I don't wanna, please I want mommy."

"Hey, hey, calm down."

"No, mommy told me never to talk to men I don't know, I don't want any candy!"

"Raine, Raine, calm down, okay, you're safe, you don't have to be afraid anymore." He took the tiny girl into his arms and hugged her close, she was Rinoas girl alright, but she was also his, and he would love her.

Soon he felt her put her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He didn't know how to react, he just did what felt right.

"I want mommy."  
"I know, I know."

"Where is my mommy?"

"I don't know, but I will find her and as soon as I do I'll let you hug her to pieces."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"You look like me." She said and then giggled.

"That was a change of mind quickly." She giggled again, he smiled. "I like that sound, come, are you hungry?"

The girl nodded and then looked at him again.

"You really look like me, mommy has got a picture of her in a big puffy white dress, and beside her is someone who looks a lot like you." She then took a lock of his hair and pulled it out of his face.

"He even has that scar, but he has shorter hair. Mommy says it's my daddy."

Squall chuckled.

"Aren't you the straight forward one? Just like your mommy."

"You know my mommy?" _here we go._

"Raine… the man in that picture is me, I am your daddy."

* * *

Rinoa felt tears running down her cheeks at this. She sat down again and took her boots off, her big toe and heel bled; she then took off her duster and made it like pillow under her head.

"_We have to wait. Until it's born."_

Rinoa then focused her senses inwards. Yes. There was a little blip there, not yet any heartbeats, it was impossible even for her to know if it was a girl or boy. She then opened her eyes.

"No, not without my child."

* * *

Selphie took her shoes off and walked along the beach. She saw Kairi sitting with her feet barely in the water, she sat down beside her.

"What's up Kairi?"  
"I wish he would come visit a bit more often."

"You really like him, don't you?"

Kairi simply smiled and looked at the sunset.

"What about you? Where you came from, was there anyone you really liked?"

"I… don't remember. There are names, someone I must have cared about. But… I can't remember their faces."

"Well, what were their Names?"

"Someone named Rinoa. And Squall. I think they were a couple, it just feels that way. And then someone named Zell and Quistis. And…"

"Selphie?"

"Irvine. His name is Irvine."

"Do you remember anything of him?"

Selphie frowned.

"No, just his name."

"One day you'll meet him again, I think I can promise you that."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Irvine woke with a start; he looked out into the room and then heard a little girl's giggle coming from the kitchen. He stood up and combed his fingers thru his long hair. Then he got out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Uncle Irv!" he hardly noticed the little girl hugging him fiercly.

"Whoa, slow down there Raine."

Raine giggled and let him go.

"Hey, Squall, where's Rinoa?"

Squall stilled and took a deep breath.

"You haven't seen her?"

"Last time I saw her was with you."

"When I got back at Garden I was alone, I thought that maybe she didn't come with me at all."

"She didn't stay here either, Squall…"

Squall took the plate he held in his hand and Irvine took Raine around her shoulders.

"Daddy is angry, Raine keep your hands over your ears." Raine did as told and Squall threw the plate with all his might into the wall.

"Daddy, why are you angry with me?" She asked and felt tears gathering in her eyes.

Squall instantly felt like an ass, what kind of father could he possibly be when the first thing he did was to make his daughter cry?

"Oh, Raine, I'm sorry, I am not angry with you. I am angry at myself."

"Why?"

"Raine, will you go into the other room with Dollie and play, I need to talk to daddy, okay?"

Irvine smiled at Raine who gladly walked out of the kitchen and closed the door behind her.

"What kind of father am I?"

"You know, when I first met you I never thought you'd open up like that, and when it became obvious that Rinoa expected we all thought that you'd be the greatest of fathers, and for what I've seen from you so far are you a natural talent."

"Natural talent? I made her cry, goddamnit."

"You have known this girl less than three hours, and you already treat her like one of your own."

Squall sighed, Irvine had a point there.

"Squall, what happened to Rinoa? There is something you're not telling me."

Squall took a deep breath.

"I was nothing but a fucking bait." He fisted his hand and hit the table. Hard.

"Squall."

"They never needed me, I was nothing but a fucking bait, shit how could I be so blind?"  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Time and place."  
"You're not making sense. I still don't follow."

"Maleficent has got her. When Rinoa got here some time ago Maleficent felt a disturbance in her force, someone stronger showed up. If they made Rinoa believe that they needed me to get to her they could have her stay away for as long needed, and then she could disappear without anybody noticing, but then something else happened, she found me, and…"

"You got close to her didn't you?"

"We slept together, and when I was about to leave she told me to stay away."

"And by sleeping…"

"Yes. Something must have happened then to make her powers shine thru."

"You know, they tend to say that sex makes women glow."

"It makes sense. With her knight a sorceress is hardest to kill but also the easiest target… She is pregnant."

"Whoa, and you just figured that out?"  
"God I need a smoke."

"No, tell me first, then you can go."

"Being pregnant will make her an extremely easy target but also an extremely dangerous woman. I just don't understand why they took her thru the portal."

"She fell down the stairs once when she expected Raine, she tripped on her shoe but stood up and pretended as nothing happened."

"Taking her with a part of me always inside her was easy."

"Daddy, Irv?" the soft voice of the little girl made him forget everything else.

"Raine how long have you been standing there?"

"I am really hungry."

"Of course you are, Sorry."

Raine sat down on a chair with a bowl of macaroni and cheese in front of her.

"So what are you going to do now?" Irvine asked and looked at the young girl.

"I'll find her, but first I need to smoke before someone gets a beating. With someone I mean you, Irvine."

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Irvine mumbled and sighed. Things didn't get better by Raine sitting beside him giggling.

Squall had barely come back into the kitchen when Tifa kicked the door open.

"Okay, where the hell is Rinoa."

"God Tifa, don't destroy everything."

"Look, I am not in the mood, is she here?"

"Tifa." Squall nodded to the little girl sitting at the table.

"I'll take that as a yes."  
"she is not here."  
"What."  
Tifa looked furious.

"What has gotten into you?"

"Is fucking Gainsborough here?"

"Don't swear in front of Raine."

"Are both Cloud and Aerith here?"

"Neither is here, calm down for crying out loud."

"Fuck this."

Something else broke on Tifas way out.

"Now you've met Tifa, I don't know what's gotten into her today though." Squall sighed again and Irvine nodded

"Daddy, is mommy in trouble?" Raine tilted her head and looked at him.

How the hell was he supposed to explain this now?

**Angry Tifa will be dealt with in the following chapter, of course there is a reason for her coming in there and breaking things. If the bonding with Raine/Squall(Leon) felt rushed it's because it is, Sorry again. as always, I update when I find time, which should not be too hard right now. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about not updating for so long. I am sorry to say that it probably won't be for another while yet. I have to leave my stories for the time being since I have personal problems I need to attend to first. It does not mean I leave them completely but I need motivation to write and I can't find motivation to do anything right now. I may be back in early May, maybe. Until then stay tuned.**


End file.
